1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device, more particularly to a locking device for locking a disk drive module inside a computer housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional locking device is used to lock a disk drive module 2 inside a computer housing 10. The computer housing 10 confines an open-end receiving space 100 for receiving slidably and removably the disk drive module 2 therein. The computer housing 10 has a bottom wall 105 formed with a through hole 101, and an upright side wall 105 that is formed with a latch hole 1051 for access to the receiving space 100. The disk drive module 2, such as a compact disk drive module or a hard disk drive module, has a casing 21 that is formed with a latch groove 20. The latch groove 20 is registered with the latch hole 1051 when the disk drive module 2 is fully extended into the receiving space 100. The conventional locking device is disposed on the bottom wall 104, and includes a latch unit 3 and two positioning pieces 102. The latch unit 3 has a locking end portion 30 formed with an inclined face 301, and a positioning end portion 31 opposite to the locking end portion 30. The locking end portion 30 can extend through the latch hole 1051 and into the latch groove 20 for locking the disk device module 2 onto the computer housing 10. Opposite curved resilient arm portions 32 are connected integrally to the positioning end portion 31, and abut against the positioning pieces 102, respectively, so as to enable the arm portions 32 to bias the locking end portion 30 of the latch unit 3 into the latch groove 20.
Since the arm portions 32 are formed integrally with the latch unit 3, which is made of plastic, after a period of use, the arm portions 32 easily experience elastic fatigue and deformation, thereby resulting in an unstable locking and unlocking effect between the latch unit 3 and the disk drive module 2.